A Job Opening
by madnessfromnutella
Summary: Shawn and Gus had no idea what they were getting themselves into when they hired their new assistant. Some Shules.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So this is my first 100% Psych fic, and guess what. It's already finished. I'm gonna post a chapter every weekend! There's 3! It's a really short story because A) I wanted to finish it B) I wanted to introduce my other character C)I have a ton of idea's for sequals involving this other character! And I'm REALLY excited about them! Enjoy!**

1992

"Come one Shawn! You need to get to school!"

The young Shawn Spencer unhappily trotted down the stairs shortly after. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Shawn was carrying a bottle. "Hey Dad, how much of this would you need to poison someone?"

turned around from his place at the kitchen table, where he was eating cereal. "What is that Shawn? Bring it over here." Shawn looked hesitant, "Now, Shawn."

"Shawn this is dangerous stuff. Why would you need this?" Henry said inspecting the small bottle.

Shawn responded to this with a confused look. "Did I say I needed this? Sorry. I was wondering if it'd stop my cough." he then proceded to "cough"

"Shawn. What'd you want this for?" Henry asked with a stern look on his face.

"Fine." Shawn responded taking a seat at the table. "I was considering poisoning to get out of this horrible test she's giving today. Nobody likes her. It wouldn't be much of a loss."

considered what his son had said. "Shawn, I can't believe-well actually I can. But that's horrible. Go take that test now. And you better not have any other cruel plans stashed up your sleeve!" Henry shouted after Shawn as he went of to catch the bus.

2012

"Let's face it Shawn! We need help!" Gus said, tripping over the pile of pillows Shawn had left on the floor. He then procceded to walk over to the answering machine, which was beeping with 3 messages. Checking them he found they were Shawn butt-dialing twice and one from Juliet a few days ago asking them to come to a crime scene they were already on their way to.

Shawn nodded and walked over to Gus to respond. "I couldn't agree more. But we've been searching for an assistant for a week. None of them were clever or attractive enough for my standards." Gus rolled his eyes at this. Shawn did have a point though. They'd spent a week interviewing and still couldn't find anyone that they thought would fit in well. At this point Shawn's iPhone rang. "Hey Jules!...Okay! We're leaving now! Bye!" Gus and Shawn started heading to the blueberry and Gus locked up as Shawn explained. "A teacher at the local high school dropped dead in the middle of class while teaching. We're supposed to go ask the class of frightened little teens what happened." Gus nodded and started the car and they headed to the local high school.

**PsychPsychPsychPsychPsych**

"Hey, guys!" Juliet said approaching Shawn and Gus at the front entrance if the school. "They're letting the other students and teachers leave so we can get our work done. We're still checking out the body and crime scene. They took the class to the lecture hall. You guys can talk to them there." Shawn and Gus nodded, then followed Juliet to the lecture hall. Once Shawn went in he saw about 55 eyes staring at him when he walked in.

"Big class." He commented to Juliet, suprised at the number. "Teacher cuts?" Juliet shook her head.

"Combined english and history. It's an honors course. They should be smart enough to tell you what happened." she then turned to address the class "Hi everyone! I'm Detective O'Hara and this is and . They're just trying to figure out what happened to so please answer all their questions as truthfully and as completly as possible." A boy with short brown hair slouching in his seat raised his hand. "Yes?"

"Is she dead?" he asked

Juliet pursed her lips, trying to handle this delicatley. "Time of death was declared 1:30. I'm so sorry."

The boy nodded, absorbing the information. "Will we still need to turn in essays if she can't grade them?"

Juliet sighed inwardly, this kid only cared about getting out of work. "I'm sure they'll get you guys a capable teacher as soon as possible. Now and are gonna be taking you aside, one at a time. Please be honest with them." She gave the class a soft smile before turning back to Shawn and Gus. "Remember guys. Their teacher just dropped dead on the spot, so please be understanding. They're all just freaked out." She placed a small peck on Shawn's cheek before walking out of the hall.

**PsychPsychPsychPsychPsych**

"35 students down 20 still up." Shawn said placing a check mark next to another name that belonged to another clueless student. "Can we talk to a Ms...Emma Blith-ey."

An averaged sized brunette in jeans, bright blue converse and a holister shirt stood up and walked over. "It's actually just Blithe. No -ey sound at the end." Shawn nodded and led her outside the hall where they'd set up 3 chairs.

Shawn started his questions simple, expecting a dead end. "So, what happened in there?"

The girl raised her eyebrows, confused. "You mis-pronounced my last name."

Shawn objected to this. "Nah, I've heard it both ways. I mean in the classroom."

"Oh! Right!" the girl took a deep breath. "Well, she was explaining the poem to us and then she apologized for having a sore throat. She had some water and then had a hard candy or something like that. Anyway, about 15 seconds later, she just drooped to the floor. We all freaked out! The other teacher, was out of the room so George had to go next door to a teacher none of us knew while Sally called the office."

Shawn and Gus smiled, surprised to find someone who was aware of what had happened. "We've already questioned Sally and George. Were they freaked out?"

The girl smiled and nodded at the memory. "Oh yeah. After Sally called she fainted-now she doesn't remember what happened, I think she has a concusion cuz she fell hard. George got the teacher then threw up in a water fountain. I feel sorry for our custodians."

Shawn took down this new info. "Any reason someone might want her dead?"

Emma shook her head. "I thought about that. She was a nice person and a pretty good teacher. I mean, I'm pretty sure she's divorced but I really can't see many motives."

Shawn finished taking that down. "Thanks a lot Emma. Did you know you're the first person to know more than 'she just died'"

Emma smiled, obviously complemented. "Thanks. I can't help it. I just notice things." she said with a shrug.

"Well thank you so much! You can go back in now...actually, we've been allowing others to leave..." Gus said as she stood up.

"No thanks. I'm waiting for my friend to get interviewed, she's my ride." She turned to go back in. "Oh, just by the way, you're not gonna get much more from anyone else. And good luck with you and Detective O'Hara's realationship, . You guys are really cute together!" and with that final remark the girl went back into the lecture hall.

Shawn turned to Gus, excited, once the door closed. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Maybe."

"Dude let's hire her!"

"What? Man! She's like 16!"

"So? We pay her minumum wage, take her around to crime scenes! She's obviously not freaked out by this whole thing!"

Gus rolled his eyes at Shawn's thinking. "I guess we could ask her-AFTER we talk to the other 19 students." Shawn pumped his fist in the air, excited.

"Yes! It'll be like Scooby doo!"

Gus turned to his friend, confused. "How?"

This gave Shawn pause. "Well, she can be Daphne and Velma put together I'll be...well you're right that doesn't work does it?"

"You know thats right." Gus said with a baffled look.

"Oh well! Let's talk to everyone else now!"

**PsychPsychPsychPsychPsych**

"Hey Emma!"

"Emma! We need to talk to you!"

The brunnette turned around to find Shawn and Gus behind her, panting. "We were wondering how old you are."

She looked scared. "uhm...huh?"

"We want to hire you but you'd need to be 16."

"OH!" she said, a smile breaking out on her face. "I just turned 16 last month!"

"Perfect!" Shawn said. "We just found our assitant!"

She gave them an awkward little grin. "Great...what does that mean?" she asked, shifting her backpack back onto her shoulder and motioning to her small blond friend to leave without her.

"Well, you'd kinda be a secretary and you'd come to crime scenes."

"You'd need parental consent for the crime scenes of course!" Gus said, bursting into the conversation.

Emma nodded. "I think they'd be okay with that...when would I start?"

"You could come after school tomorrow."

"Oh, we won't be having school till you guys are completly done with this investigation. Someone might be hunting down teachers. When would that be?"

"Hopefully tomorrow."

She raised her eyebrows, surprised. "That soon?"

"I am psychic." Shawn responded.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Yeah right and I'm Michelle Obama."

"Completley possible except for your age,"

"race," Gus chimed in.

"And the fact that I'm 5'5 and she's 5'9 I know!" Emma completed.

"Come in with smoothies tomorrow at 10:30. Unless we call." Gus said as she nodded taking out an iphone in a zebra print case.

"What kind?"

"Always pineapple. Always." Shawn interrupted. Gus nodded in agreement.

"You know that's right." Gus said, followed by a signature fist bump.

"So you guys are J.D. and Turk around here?"

Gus and Shawn met the question with puzzled glances.

"Oh come on! I have to use something else?" They nodded. She sighed. "Kay. The spongebob and the patrick? The harry and the ron? Should I go on?" They shook their heads in response.

"I'm cool on Spongebob refrences. continue." Shawn said, motioning her to do so.

"Well one of you is Spongebob and the other's Patrick. I feel like Detective O'Hara would be your Sandy."

"Oh, Jules needs to hear she's being compared to a squirrel!"

"What?" Juliet asked coming down the hallway.

Shawn smirked "She just called you a squirrel."

Emma interupted "An intelligant squirrel. Better than all the sea critters. That one episode proved it."

Juliet gave her an odd look. "We need you guys to get upstairs and do your psychic thing."

Shawn nodded "You got it Jules!" Juliet walked away, on her way upstairs. "Don't forget!"

"Smoothies!" Gus said. She shot her "finger gun" at them.

**PsychPsychPsychPsychPsych **

**The next day**

"Gus! It's ten a.m! Why are we getting called down?" Shawn said getting in the blueberry.

"Shawn. They're looking at suspects. We need to be there so you can psychic it up."

"You know thats right!"

"Don't say that."

**PsychPsychPsychPsychPsych**

"Okay so, possible suspects! We've got a Shoemen. Wasn't allowed to switch out of her class and failed."

Shawns iPhone rang, interrupting Lassiter's next suspect. "Hello?" he said looking down at his Iphone.

"Hey! On my way with 2 pineapple smoothies and a raspberry one for moi!"

As it was on facetime Juliet looked down to see a pretty face to match the pretty voice. Her heart sank. When he said they were getting a new assistant she'd been thinking along the lines of Ken. Not Barbie. (A/N:hahahahaha punniness!)

Shawn gasped "Gus? Do we associate with people who drink raspberry smoothies?"

"Well last week I tried to get one and you said they were feminine."

"AHA I'm a girl so I can drink one!" Emma stuck out her tongue. "Almost at psych. You guys are near the beach right?"

"Nope. We're at the police station. That's why I texted you."

"Really?" She sputtered out, upset. "On my way."

**PsychPsychPsychPsychPsych**

Juliet turned away from the argument Shawn and Lassiter were having to see a 16 year old girl walk in with a tray of smoothies. She approached Juliet. "Hey, I'm Emma. Psych's new assistant."

At those words Gus turned around. "Perfect!" he said picking up the two smoothies marked with p's. He held one up to Shawn who stopped arguing and walked over to get it.

"Good job Emma. I love having an assistant."

Emma responded to Shawn's compliment with a grin. "I like not going to school. Someone should poison a teacher more often."

"Or-even better we could write a ton of notes to the school so we can take you out of class whenever you want!"

"Yes please!"

The meeting about possible suspects wrapped up and Chief Vick came over to introduce herself to Emma. "Hello young lady, i'm Chief Vick." Emma smiled and returned the handshake.

"." Emma said turning to Shawn.

"What?" Shawn said.

"We really need to get you to watch Scrubs cuz it's basicly your life if you were a doctor."

"O'Hara can I talk to you?"

"Sure chief." Juliet said with a nod and she followed Chief to a small desk cluster not to far away.

"Now that girl is possibly going to be in danger." Juliet tried to interrupt here. "I know she and her parents think they know what they're getting themselves into, but Shawn does alot of stupid things without thinking. And without thinking he could possibly put this girl in danger. So please. Look out for her." Juliet nodded. "Remember a few years ago when you were looking for a friend? This girl could enter the police force one day, or she could not. But you might be able to influence her. Be remebered as Juliet, who helped her realize she wanted to be a detective and was a friend, not just Juliet that detective who dated Shawn." Juliet nodded. The girl was in high school after all. And it's not like she knew what stupid things Shawn was willing to do to solve a crime. So Juliet went over, prepared to be the role model Emma would need, considering that she would be around Shawn and Gus all the time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Yeah and then Shawn said-"

"Are you spreading rumors about me?"

Juliet smiled at Shawn from her place at her desk. "Spreading truths Shawn."

"Entertaining ones." Emma said. She was sitting on an empty desk near Juliet's.

"I feel betrayed." Shawn responded, putting his hand to his heart.

Emma smirked "Crime scene time?"

"You know it!"

"O'Hara I think I have a breakthrough. We should check with-"

"Lassie!" Shawn said turning to the detective.

"Spencer, I am in the middle of an investigation can't you see that."

"." Emma said turning to Shawn who squinted in memory.

"The redhead who called J.D. woman's names."

"He has themes. Like african, mexican and once canadian. Though that one just ended up offensive."

"Who is this girl and why is she sitting on Officer Rock's desk?"

"Carlton, relax, Rock's on vacation. This is Emma, Psych's new assistant."

"Emma, have fun wasting your time with those idiots. Hopefully you'll do something productive when you grow up."

Emma got off the desk and straightned herself out. "I don't doubt that I will. Shawn?"

"Yes, Emma?"

"Will we be going soon?"

"Race you to the blueberry."

"You're on." She turned to Juliet. "Bye Juliet! I can't wait to check out that botique!" Juliet returned her smile.

"Jules? Can you count us off?"

"5,4,3,2...1! Go." The two ran off.

"Botique? O'Hara. You like this girl?"

"As a matter a fact I do. She's very nice, intelligent and funny." Juliet turned around before saying the last part. "I also promised Vick I'd protect her."

"From what exactly?" Lassiter countered.

"She just wants to make sure Shawn doesn't put her in any danger. It's not a big deal." Lassiter responded to this with an eyeroll. "Lead?" Lassiter nodded.

" Shoeman. 1644 Palmwire way"

PsychPsychPsychPsychPsych

"She took a drink and fell to the ground?"

"That's how I remember it." Emma responded shifting onto a desk.

"I don't know if that's a very good idea."

"Gus, it's my desk. I think it's okay." she finish as the desk fell apart undeneath her. "Guess not." Gus gave her the-I-told-you-so look just as Shawn spotted something underneath the rolling podium the teacher taught at.

"The water wasn't poisoned but I'm guessing something else was..."

"What?" Gus asked baffled. Emma, however, was not.

"I get it. The cough drop!" Shawn nodded proudly.

"Good job my young setchiwan."

"Shawn, I'm pretty sure that's not it." Gus said.

"I've heard it both ways."

"Where?" Emma questioned.

"Places. Now obviously people don't buy just one cough drop at the store. You buy a pack...which means..." he drifted off, searching through the teacher's desk.

"Isn't that rude? To search through a dead person's things?" Emma asked.

"You'll get used to it." Gus replied quickly.

"Found it! Now, you can't just poison a few because what if they take a normal one? So they would all have to be poisoned. Let's get these over to the lab to see if we can trace them! And then grab smoothies!"

Chapter 3 PsychPsychPsychPsychPsych

"Any other ideas Emma?" Shawn asked her as they sat down at a local smoothie place.

"Well...she's divorced right? So we should check out that."

"Good idea...hmmmm" he sipped on his smoothie, thinking. "The lab should have finished with those by tomorrow morning so we can go check out this guy at the station before the day ends. Whadda you think Emma?"

"Don't I get a word in here?" Gus asked Shawn.

"No. Emma?"

"Sounds good to me. I don't know anything about him...but we should definetly eye him as a suspect. Something must have went wrong between them."

"Great! Lets head over to the station!"

PsychPsychPsychPsychPsych

As soon as the trio entered the headquarters of the sbpd they headed to Juliet's desk. When they got there it was empty. Emma let out an exasperated sigh. "Great. How do we find out about this guy now?"

"Emma, relax...I might know a certain blonde detective's password." Shawn answered easily sitting down at her desk with Gus and Emma crowding around him.

"Hey Shawn?"

"Yeah Emma?" Shawn said, logging in.

"How do you know Juliet's password?"

"Well I'm something that's called psychic. But she also had it written down on some paper at her house. For a cop she's really not very sneaky."

Emma and Gus giggled at this.

"Besides little miss Emma you ask way too many questions."

Emma giggle again.

"Hey guys. Why are you all huddled around my computer giggling?" Juliet asked walking up to them.

"We're looking up a suspect." Emma said with a smile. Gus and Shawn instantly glared at her as Juliet rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"Who?"

The trio paused looking at one another until they came to a decison. "We need information on 's divorce." Shawn said decidedly.

Juliet rolled her eyes and aproached the computer. "Shawn, how long have you know my password?" She questioned, searching for the needed information.

"A while. I wouldn't worry about it. But if I was you I'd change my facebook and my e-mail passwords. Because it turns out they're all the same thing."

Emma snickered behind them from her place on the empty desk. Gus rolled his eyes.

"Well it seems that they were divorced about 5 years ago." Juliet started as soon as the page loaded. "It seems like it was a mutual ending...but she got full custody of their 2 sons...guys. We might have our prime suspect."

"Why's that Jules?" Shawn said rocking back in Juliet's office chair.

" had full custody except for one part...If she died custody went straight to her ex-husband." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Anyone want some gum?" Emma asked, pulling out a pack of trident layers.

"I wish i could get payed in trident layers!" Shawn responded, sticking out his hand to recieve a piece from the grinning brunnette.

"Spencer can we get moving? We need to go talk to this guy!" Lassiter said, crossing over from his recently exited car. Juliet followed not far behind.

"We got the results back! Turns out they were all poisoned." Lassiter walked across the lawn towards the door of the small house and the rest of the group followed not far behind. Lassiter gruffly knocked on the door. A man in about his late 40's opened the door.

"SBPD." Lassiter stated showing the man his badge. "We've got some questions for you."

PsychPsychPsychPsychPsych

"Instant confession." Juliet said walking towards the trio. "He did it."

Emma's smile faded as she turned to Shawn. "I have to go back to school tomorrow."

"Well then do you think you can come by after school with smoothies?" Shawn asked with a frown. Emma nodded.

"This job is the best. I wish I could just come here everyday instead of school. I'd have time to sleep then anyway."

"Well, I've got to go make sure Carlton's not shooting squirells in boredom. He needs to be babysat almost as much as you do Shawn." Juliet said teasingly walking away.

"Glad to hear it, Jules." Shawn said with a wink to the blond. 


End file.
